Spring Moment
by redmaplee
Summary: Kalau aku kehilangan lebih dari ini. Akankah hatiku di maafkan? Berapa banyak lagi penderitaan harus ku lalui. Untuk dapat bertemu dengannya? Sekali lagi. (CHANBAEK) (YAOI) (PARK CHANYEOL) (BYUN BAEKHYUN) (DLDR!)


Ketika takdir mulai mempermainkan persahabatan dua anak manusia dan mulai menumbuhkan cinta diantara keduanya. Mengapa takdir selalu saja serumit ini?

Bahkan mengapa cinta harus tumbuh diantara dua sahabat yang mengikrarkan diri untuk saling menjaga bukan malah saling merajut kisah cinta?

Sekali lagi takdir terlalu jauh bermain dengan dua sahabat itu, bahkan terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan hidup keduanya. Waktu saja enggan memihak dan memilih melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh takdir. Sang takdir dengan senang mendorong keduanya masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang sering disebut dengan nama "Cinta".

Takdir memang selalu berlaku semaunya tanpa memikirkan dampak apa yang akan di terima dua anak manusia tersebut.

 _Kalau aku kehilangan lebih dari ini_

 _Akankah hatiku di maafkan?_

 _Berapa banyak lagi penderitaan harus ku lalui_

 _Untuk dapat bertemu dengannya?_

 _Sekali lagi._

 _Sekali lagi, musim jangan berubah_

 _Sekali lagi, saat kita bercanda ria.._

Dan disinilah dua orang anak manusia tersebut berdiri saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan tersenyum lebar menghadap sang surya seolah mengejek keberadaannya yang tak lebih bersinar dari senyum mereka.

Dua remaja itu bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Dua insan yang berbeda tinggi dan paras namun memiliki senyuman yang sama-sama membawa rasa nyaman jika orang-orang berada didekat mereka berdua.

.

 **Spring Moment**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu keduanya memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasanya, nampak keduanya asik bercengkrama ditengah perjalanan menuju halte bus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Walaupun sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi suara celoteh yang lebih pendek dan mendapat kekehan dari yang lebih tinggi sesekali yang lebih tinggi mengelus surai brunette berwarna kuning madu itu, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dan kedipan mata yang lucu dari yang lebih pendek.

Tak terasa mereka telah tiba di halte bus dan bersiap menunggu bus datang dan mengantar menuju Yongsan Junior School. Sesampainya di pemberhentian terakhir yaitu di dekat sekolah mereka, Chanyeol turun lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Baekhyun dengan tergesa yang mengakibatkan dirinya hampir saja mencium bahu jalan yang dingin karena tergesa-gesa turun dan menyandung kakinya sendiri. Untungnya saat itu Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga, hampir saja bibirku yang indah ini mencium bahu jalan yang dingin" racau Baekhyun, nampak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hey, perhatikan langkahmu, jangan tergesa-gesa. Lagipula bel masuk belum berbunyi. Kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri jika ceroboh seperti tadi" sungut Chanyeol saat membantu yang lebih pendek berdiri dengan benar. Nampak wajah Chanyeol menunjukan raut khawatir yang kontras.

"Hahaha, tenanglah Yeol, aku akan tetap aman jika berada di dekatmu" sahut Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan yang lebih tinggi agar tidak terlalu mencemaskan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dan dibalas anggukan serta helaan nafas panjang dari Chanyeol.

Tak taukah Baekhyun jika sekarang ini Chanyeol mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tidak normal saat mendengar ucapan sederhana dari bibir Baekhyun. Seakan-akan yang ia ucapkan adalah mantra tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu sampai bel berbunyi?" teriak Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak bergerak sejak tadi.

"Ah tunggu aku" balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit berlari kecil dan tersenyum kikuk.

 _Setiap kali kita beda pendapat_

 _Aku akan selalu mengalah_

 _Sifat egoism itu malah membuatku semakin menyukaimu_

 _Satu kesempatan lagi_

 _Kenangan menahan langkahku_

 _Satu kesempatan lagi_

 _Aku tak dapat memilih tujuanku selanjutnya_

.

.

.

Dengan semangat yang berlebih seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berlari di sepanjang koridor agar sampai lebih cepat ke kelas yang dituju. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Baekhyun dengan santai menabrak apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya dan tidak sedikit adik tingkatnya yang mengeluh saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlampau aktif. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya akan membalasnya dengan senyuman serta kekehan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas, dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan teriakan yang khas membuat penghuni kelas cepat-cepat mengelus dada mereka karena terkejut akibat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis dan tidak berteriak sepagi ini?" sungut Kim Jongin, teman sekelas Baekhyun yang kesal karena acara melanjutkan tidurnya kembali dikacaukan Baekhyun atau mungkin secara tidak langsung direnggut paksa.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Asal kau tau Kim Jongin yang agung, bahkan pelajaran Cho Songsaenim saja sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan kau mengatakan ini masih pagi? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya, yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata oleh Jongin.

"Ah, ya, satu lagi. ngomong-ngomong soal sikap manis, asal kau tau bahkan aku sudah manis dan menggemaskan sejak masih didalam kandungan ibuku" tambah Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Tak lama setelah dua kubu tersebut berseteru, masuklah remaja tinggi. Ya. Itu Park Chanyeol, yang delapan tahun belakangan ini sudah menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Dengan langkah gusar, Chanyeol menghampiri dua kubu yang berseteru tersebut.

"Hey, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kalian berdua akan melakukan genjatan senjata" terang Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu dua sahabatnya. Jongdae yang hanya diam saja melihat perdebatan dua sahabatnya tanpa niat melerai tiba-tiba tertawa sangat keras mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, tentu saja akan dihadiahi delikan tajam dari dua orang yang berseteru.

Suara decakan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dia hanya terlalu malas berdebat sepagi ini, terlebih dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke kelas Kyungsoo sebentar" lugasnya sambil berdiri dan akan membawa langkahnya meninggalkan sahabatnya yang akan melakukan protes. Terkecuali untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Sekalian saja tidak usah kembali ke kelas ini" teriak Baekhyun saat tubuh Jongin sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

Saat Jongin sudah benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan, Jongdae mulai melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu bergosip ria.

"Hey, apakah hubungan Jongin dengan anak bermata bulat itu ada kemajuan?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Nampak Baekhyun melakukan pose seperti seorang pemikir keras, "Setauku sejauh ini masih belum, masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo masih tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Jongin"

"Kenapa Jongin sangat tertarik pada anak bermata bulat itu?"

"Entahlah" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi dua sahabat itu hanya tersenyum dan memilih duduk dan membuka buku pelajaran. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis melihat celoteh si mungil dengan semangat.

 _Aku selalu mencari sosokmu di suatu tempat_

 _Di seberang rumah, di jendela, ke jalan kecil_

 _Meskipun aku tau kau tak mungkin ada disini.._

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama telah dimulai. Mata pelajaran hari ini matematika dan pembahasan kali ini adalah bab statistika dan peluang. Salah satu bab yang tak jarang membuat kepala para murid berdenyut nyeri. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Keduanya Nampak sangat menikmati pelajar yang berlangsung. Bahkan tak jarang terulas senyum di bibir keduanya saat dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Cho Songsaenim.

Pengajar yang terbilang sangat pintar dan sangat bersahabat saat mengajar para murid membuat kesan belajar seakan seperti sedang bermain. Tak ayal para murid perempuan berdecak kagum bahkan ada yang berkeinginan memiliki suami seperti Cho Songsaenim.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sesaat lalu mencoba menyelesaikan soal yang di tulis oleh Cho Songsaenim di papan tulis beberapa saat lalu. Keduanya mulai menunjukkan raut wajah aneh dan sesekali berdecak kesal karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan satupun soal yang ditulis Cho Songsaenim.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya mampu menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang melempar pena ditangannya dan mendesah putus asa berharap pelajaran membosankan itu cepat berakhir.

"Pelajaran ini akan meledakkan semua isi kepalaku" sungut Baekhyun sambil mengacak surai brunette nya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Chanyeol mengambil pena yang dilempar Baekhyun dan menyematkannya diantara jari lentik itu.

"Baek, tidak akan ada adegan otak yang meledak atau apapun itu yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang perhatikan, aku akan mengajarimu" Dengan kesal Baekhyun kembali menatap buku yang dipenuhi angka-angka tersebut.

.

.

.

"Huh! Kepalaku berdenyut hebat saat pelajaran Cho Songsaenim berlangsung" keluh Jongdae, remaja berwajah kotak yang sedari tadi sibuk memijit pelipisnya dan diangguki dramatis oleh Baekhyun.

"Bahkan otakku rasanya mati rasa" tambah Baekhyun.

"Tch! Kalian saja yang terlalu malas belajar dan hanya sibuk bergosip" celetuk Jongin sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang dipesannya dari Ahn Ahjumma.

Mendengar penuturan dari Jongin yang tidak berbobot menurut Baekhyun, rasanya Baekhyun akan menjejalkan sumpit ke mulut Jongin saat itu juga. Hari yang buruk menurut Baekhyun.

"Baek, cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan"

"Tapi Yeol" protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sekarang habiskan makananmu" sergah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Dengan wajah kesal yang ditekuk sempurna, Baekhyun melahap habis semua makanannya tanpa berkeinginan mengunyahnya dengan benar, dan alhasil inilah yang didapat Baekhyun dari sifat cerobohnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ya, Baekhyun tersedak makanan yang tidak dikunyah dengan benar. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memukul-mukul bagian dadanya, berharap acara tersedaknya cepat berakhir.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol memberikan botol air mineral pada Baekhyun, dan diterima dengan antusias oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja meminumnya" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun minum air yang diberikannya dengan tidak sabaran, bagai menemukan air ditengah padang pasir.

"Hey, terimakasih Chanyeolie, kau memang malaikat penolongku"

Tanpa perintah, tangan Chanyeol mulai terangkat menyeka air yang bertengger di dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya seakan-akan takut air tersebut akan melukai dagu yang lebih pendek.

"Hmm, lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi, jangan suka bertindak ceroboh" ingat Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut dan tidak lupa memberikan senyum yang menawan.

Jongin yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memberikan seringaian khas miliknya.

' _Takdir sudah bergerak sangat cepat ternyata'_ batin Jongin.

 _Seandainya keinginanku bisa terkabul_

 _Aku ingin bergegas kesisimu sekarang_

 _Tak akan ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan_

 _Akan ku pertaruhkan segalanya_

 _Dan memelukmu erat.._

.

.

.

Pagi itu wajah murung Baekhyun lebih mendominasi membuat kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu?" canda Chanyeol agar Baekhyun kembali berceloteh seperti biasa. Karena jujur saja, itu sangat mengganggu mata Chanyeol.

"Emmm, Chanyeolie" akhirnya yang lebih pendek buka suara.

"Ya, Baek" sahut Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Aku lapar" cicit Baekhyun.

Rahang Chanyeol hampir terjatuh akibat penuturan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun marah kepadanya tentang suatu hal.

"Sesampai di kelas kita akan sarapan. Kau tak apakan menunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dan untungnya mendapat anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun dan dihiasi kekehan kecil.

.

.

.

"Hallo bibi, apa Chanyeol ada dirumah?" tanya Baekhyun melalui sambungan telpon.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah. Sebentar, bibi akan memanggil Chanyeol"

"Ya bi, terimakasih"

"Ya Baekhyun, malaikat penyelamatmu disini. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan lagi?" terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan ke Daegu" terdengar suara Baekhyun lebih serius daripada biasanya.

"Apakah akan lama? Ah, aku pasti akan kesepian tanpamu disini Baek" celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah, Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun.

Nampak Chanyeol tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya di seberang sana.

"T-tapi kenapa Baek?" gugup Chanyeol.

"Appa dipindahkan kesana untuk bekerja, mungkin besok appa akan mengurus surat kepindahanku ke sekolah yang baru. Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita pergi melihat bunga sakura bersama?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekhyun" angguk Chanyeol meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak melihat anggukan Chanyeol.

"Sampai bertemu besok siang, Chanyeolie" Nampak suara Baekhyun terdengar diseberang sana.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Dengan antusias Baekhyun menyambut hari yang ditunggu.

Ting! Tong!

Baekhyun dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga karena tidak ingin Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Hm" angguk Baekhyun dengan antusias dan senyum terlampau bersinar.

.

Terlihat kelopak bunga sakura nampak menari-nari di udara karena terkena belaian lembut angin musim semi, dan berjatuhan dengan sangat lembut bagaikan salju yang turun di musim dingin. Dengan sangat tenang, Baekhyun menghirup udara di musim semi, tampak beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan mengenai kedua kelopak matanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Diam-diam degup jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal, dan Chanyeol merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di dekat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah berada di seberang jalan yang hanya dibatasi oleh pembatas palang rel kereta.

"Chanyeolie, semoga suatu hari nanti kita masih bisa melihat bunga sakura bersama" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi senyuman hangat bagaikan sinar mentari di musim semi. "Saat aku di Daegu, aku akan mengirimkan surat untukmu" tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 _Kalau hanya untuk mengusir kesepian_

 _Siapapun bisa_

 _Karena pada malam hari_

 _Bintang-bintang seolah akan berjatuhan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dear Tiang Tinggi Yongsan

Sudah lama kita tidak bertukar kabar. Meski musim panas juga terik disini, rasanya masih lebih nyaman dibandingkan Seoul. Tapi kurasa aku juga menyukai musim panas di Seoul. Seolah jalanan akan meleleh seperti es krim pisang karena panas yang terik. Dinginnya AC di café dan kereta membuatku selalu betah berlama-lama duduk disana.

Oh ya, terakhir kita bertemu saat semester terakhir kelas 2. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu Chanyeol-ah.

Kau masih mengingatku kan?

.

.

.

-Dear Park Tower

Terimakasih kau sudah mau membalas suratku ha..ha..ha..

Tak terasa sekarang sudah musim gugur disini. Daun maple berwarna seperti matahari senja, walau ada juga yang berwarna merah pekat. Sangat cantik.

Seminggu yang lalu aku mengeluarkan baju hangat.

Apa kau tau, Yeol? Di sekolahku ekskul dilakukan pagi hari, jadi terpaksa aku menulis surat ini saat dikereta.

Ngomong-ngomong Yeol, apa wajahmu masih tampan? Ah, tentu saja jawabannya kau sangat-sangat tampan sekarang.

.

.

.

-Hay Yoda Prince

Bagaimana kabarmu saat musim dingin begini?

Ku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja.

Disini salju sudah mulai turun beberapa kali. Setiap salju turun aku harus ke sekolah dengan pakaian yang super tebal, tentunya itu berdasarkan rekomendasi dari ibuku karena beliau sangat takut jika anaknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini akan mati kedinginan saat menuju sekolah, hehehe…

Em… apa di Seoul sudah turun salju?

.

 _Aku tak bisa bohong pada diriku sendiri_

 _Sekali lagi, musim jangan berubah_

 _Sekali lagi, saat kita bercanda ria.._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ke Daegu" terdengar suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Sendirian? Apa kau ingin menyusul si cerewet itu?" sahut Jongin dengan melempar pertanyaan.

"Hn… bagaimana agar aku bisa sampai disana?" kembali Chanyeol buka suara

"Hm… bagaimana kalau KTX 1" sahut Jongin Nampak antusias.

"Saran yang bagus" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum yang lebar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol-ah..

Aku senang sekali kita akan bertemu tanggal 2 Februari nanti. Setahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Aku merasa gugup, hehe..

Didekat rumah ada pohon sakura besar. Saat musim semi, bunganya akan berjatuhan. Aku ingin melewatkan musim semi bersama Chanyeol lagi..

Aku senang sekali kau mau berkunjung ke tempatku. Tapi ini sangat jauh, jadi berhati-hatilah. Aku akan menunggu di stasiun pukul 14:00.

.

.

.

Rencana 2 Februari

-Bertemu Baekhyun pukul 14:00

'Salju turun sejak siang pada hari pertemuan dengan Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol yang terus melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, nampak keresahan muncul dari raut wajahnya yang tampan. Karena ini kali pertama dia ke Daegu seorang diri.

.

Di stasiun Daegu nampak Baekhyun dengan mantel hangatnya menunggu kedatangan kereta yang ditumpangi Chanyeol.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Chanyeol dengan tergesa memasuki stasiun guna mencari sosok yang lebih mungil. Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sosok yang lebih mungil yang tengah duduk dikursi.

"Hey, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, Chanyeolie. Kau akhirnya sampai. Apa tur mu berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kerjapan mata masih sama saat satu tahun lalu.

"Kereta yang kutumpangi berhenti beberapa kali karena salju turun cukup deras" jelas Chanyeol dan diangguki Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua bercerita satu sama lain sambil melepas rindu, mengenang masa lalu dan terdengar tawa si mungil. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam jari lentik Baekhyun dan mengungkapkan perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Selalu ada perasaan yang berbeda saat aku berada di dekatmu" lugas Chanyeol saat ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya selama ini dan berharap akan dijawab Baekhyun dengan kata 'Ya'.

"Ya, kau ku terima sebagai kekasihku" kekeh Baekhyun saat merasa bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri. Dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan oleh Chanyeol sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol pulang ke Seoul dengan wajah yang bersinar dan senyum yang terlampau cerah.

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan telah terlewati, dan tahun demi tahun telah terganti. Chanyeol telah disibukkan dengan urusan kantor bahkan kadang lupa untuk membei kabar lewat surat atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengirim pesan singkat lewat telpon genggam pada si kecil yang selalu menunggu kabar darinya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah jarang mengunjungi Baekhyun akibat tugas kantor yang menumpuk. Dan sampailah Chanyeol pada titik jenuh sebuah hubungan. Karena waktu, kesibukan dan jarak tempuh yang jauh membuat Chanyeol memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak tanpa mau mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu pada si kecil.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir dia bukanlah pria yang terbaik untuk si kecil Byun Baekhyun, dan ia berharap cepat atau lambat akan menemukan penggantinya.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, si kecil terus berharap agar pesannya dibalas dan setiap bulan selalu menunggu kereta kedatangan Chanyeol. Tapi yang di dapat hanya kecewa, Chanyeol tidak pernah datang. Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas semua pesannya. Semua usaha yang diberikannya nihil hasil.

Karena kesibukan merenggut segalanya. Takdir telah berhasil mematahkan dua hati yang teramat rapuh.

 _Seandainya ada keajaiban_

 _Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sekarang juga_

 _Pagi yang baru_

 _Akan seperti diriku mulai sekarang_

 _Dan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" yang tidak pernah bisa kukatakan padamu_

 _Kenangan musim semi mengelilingi_

 _Detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menghilang_

 _Terus menunggu di stasiun_

 _Meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin ada disana_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

PS : Maaf jika ff yang saya buat ini kurang berkenan di hati, mata dan pikiran reader-nim sekalian. Maafkan saya karena membuat unsure intrinsik dalam ff ini terlihat aneh. Maafkan saya juga memberi ending yang kurang memuaskan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, karena ff ini adalah ff pertama saya. Saya hanya menyalurkan ide aneh saya dan membuatnya dalam bentuk ff. Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca yang sudah mampir ke ff ini ^^

P.S.S : Alohaaaa *lambai2

 **Gradita's Story** here. Ada yang tau saya? Kkkk

Kenapa saya disini? Kebetulan saya yang up ff ini ^^ kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Ini ff pertama dari **redmaplee** authornim. Terima kasih sudah mampir. SARANGHAE :*


End file.
